


Brainstorm and Perceptor

by Syberiad



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M, Silly, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberiad/pseuds/Syberiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm perplexes Perceptor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainstorm and Perceptor

Brainstorm was in Perceptor’s lab again.

Twirling a vial of cerulean liquid between his fingers with almost  _lewd_  dexterity, the errant engineer sat in his—in  _Perceptor’s_ —chair, one leg draped over the armrest, looking every bit like he belonged there. With his relaxed and candid posture, he seemed more at home than the true owner, who stood in the doorway, rigid and silent, counting the mess of test tubes the intruder had left scattered around his workspace.

There were exactly 47.

 _How long had he been here?_  Knowing better than to startle the eccentric inventor while he was handling  ~~potentially~~  almost certainly dangerous substances, he simulated a coughing sound to catch the other’s attention. When Brainstorm at last looked up, his eyes shimmered above his mask in that way they only did when he was smiling.

"There you are, Perceptor!" he said as he spun his chair around. "I was wondering when you’d finally show up! Sleeping in more in your old age, are you?"

Never mind that it was so early that no one else save the security staff were awake, Perceptor had to put chastising his colleague on hold as another, more pressing issue caught him off guard: “That… Brainstorm, that chair does not normally spin.”

He hadn’t noticed until it moved, but something was very off about that old chair. It twisted through space in a manner defying all known geometry. Looking at it for more than a few moments made his head hurt.

"Yes, you’re welcome," Brainstorm said, swivelling side-to-side in his seat. "I have no idea how you tolerate working amongst such  _static_  furniture, Perceptor, but I have corrected the problem with a little invention of mine.” He pointed to a device strapped to his waist. “Now, I haven’t quite decided on the name, but I like to call it… the Fu-Chair!”

While Brainstorm almost looked more proud of the name than of the invention itself, Perceptor lacked the same appreciation of puns and wordplay. “That was terrible,” he said dryly.

"Good thing I couldn’t  _chair_  less what you think!” Brainstorm didn’t miss a beat. With a sly smirk playing at his features, he continued: “It’s essentially a gyrohedral field generator, a device that renders all seating within range as undeniably rotational!” He gave the chair another gleeful whirl. “And, yes, before you ask, it even works on rocking chairs!” he spun around once more, giggling, while Perceptor no doubt stood dumbstruck before his genius.

"I see…"

"That’s not all! A rolling chair add-on is already in development!"  _Of course it was._  “It works around 90%—sorry, I forgot who I’m talking too, 91.47% of the ti—”

"It is best practice to use at least three significant figures when round—"

"Whatever! It works  _most_  of the time but every once in a while a few bugs pop up. Literally! Instead of wheels, these peculiar giant cyber-beetles materialize beneath the chair, fuse to the legs, and start flying around all over the place. Quite the nuisance, I’m afraid. Which reminds me, if you see or hear something odd scuttling around the ceiling in the bar, it’s probably just Powerflash’s old _chaise longue_.” He paused. “That’s a type of sofa, you see. Atomizer explained—”

"I know what a chaise longue is, Brainstorm."

"Well, aren’t you fancy! Anyway, it may or may not have become autonomous, but don’t worry, it’s not dangerous. Mostly. Unless you’re Strafe. Really doesn’t like him for some reason. I have a few theories about that based on what I read in the Insider and those weird stains on—"

"Enough." Perceptor rubbed his temples wearily. "Is Ultra Magnus aware of this… rogue furniture?"

"I should hope not! Once I have everything worked out, Whirl and Trailbreaker are having a rolling chair race through the hallways. Jackpot already has the pool going. Not sure who I’m placing my money on yet."

"Whirl has the lighter frame, but the propulsion strength of Trailbreaker’s legs is, oh, I estimate approximately 421.4193232… 2…" Perceptor shook his head, as though to shrug off the contagious silliness. "I am happy to hear you are working on something outside of weaponry for a change."

"I never said it’s not a weapon, Perceptor." Brainstorm had that gleam in his eye again, the one that clouded the boundary between mischievous and diabolical. "Chairs have much in the way of weaponization potential, you know. Just look at the DJD!"

"Regardless, I believe most would prefer furniture remain harmless and immobile."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ends so abruptly. I'll finish it one day.


End file.
